Metahulla 1959
The comic Metahulla 1959 '' written by Francisco Ortega and illustrated by Nelson Daniel portrays an alternate reality in which the contents of history are flipped and speculative elements are introduced in the form of Metahulla a special metal which can make superheros. The inclusion of the speculative elements and the vast changes in history are included in order to parallel our world and expose the authors' ideas regarding espionage and the political climate of the post World War Two era in Latin America. Synopsis The book begins with the adoption of a primary character in the comic, Che after his father's tragic death in an attack from aliens. This attack signals the begining of the Great Metahulla War. Metahulla a previously established part of the universe is a metal capable of extraordinary feats. The metal is shown to power ships create super heroes along with other things. Moving forwards 20 years we see Che's adoptive father Dr. Salvador Allende meeting with Fidel Castro to discuss a request from Che. Fidel Castro the Supreme Commander in the Great Metahulla War extends a request from Chewho is revealed to be Che Guevara. Che requests that Dr. Allende meet with him in order to expose the secret of Metahulla and the aliens who are attacking. Castro thinks that Che has gone crazy and agrees to part ways with General Pinochet in exchange for Dr. Allende's cooperation. Dr. Allende doesn't end up working alone. A special team is formed including the pilot John F Kennedy, the princess Avesha Keystroke, and Alsino II the son of first Alsino. After their long journey including encounters with a killer shark, the alien enemy and the Gran Senor of the sea they meet up with Che. Che reveals the true goal of the mission to save the world from the evolution that the aliens are striving for. Metahulla he explains while it enhances people turning them into superheroes has the power to destroy not only humanity but everything. After explaining this to Dr. Allende the war is rapped up quickly. It is reveal that General Pinochet instigated the war to begin because he thought it would save the human race. The war ended Che, Allende and his team go to save the world. The Comic then ends with a giant crash of a bomb like proportion providing a great cliffhanger for the third installment. About the Author Francisco Ortega born in Victoria, Chile has made a considerable career for himself as a journalist, novelist, screenwriter, and editor. Some of his most prominent novels include ''60 Kilómetros, ''El Número '' as well as others. His most successful piece to date is ''Logia ''published in 2014 a Chilean best selling book for over 25 weeks. Along with these novels Francisco also edits non-fiction for the ''Rolling Stone, ''and writes for different TV channels and production companies. Analysis The speculative elements contained in Metahulla serve a purpose far behind helping the reader get engaged in a new world. The changes made to history and the SciFi elements added help readers to defamiliarize themselves from the current world. This is important because it makes the readers more susceptible to the ideas regarding espionage and political climates present during the 1950's. Che Guevara as well as the other characters each have significant changes in their ideology forcing the reader to reject their current knowledge of the world and accept Ortega's new reality. In which Ortega reveals to the readers the nature of espionage during the Cold War era. The journey that Dr. Allende went on to find and save Che is a prime example of this. Going to Antarctica in order to save Che and find a weapon to defeat the Russians is originally the only goal of the mission. The revelation that the war is only a small stepping stone to the eventual destruction of mankind helps to reveal the limited scope that the espionage provided. The redirection of the enemy serves to help break down the political climate even further making it simply a difference in thinking versus a whole barrier that it would otherwise be thought of as. The ability for Ortega to accomplish this through defamiliarizing the readers common conceptions is the main success of this comic. While the claim itself it quite simple the presentation is well crafted and effectively implemented.